The Last Wizard
by Tridentwatch
Summary: The sun explodes. It is really a giant egg for God’s evil alter ego, Harry Potter. What is humanity to do? ONESHOT.


_**The Last Wizard **_

The sun explodes. It is really a giant egg for God's evil alter ego, Harry Potter. What is humanity to do?

1

The Sun exploded. It was brilliant. Ross stared from the control deck. A lit cigarette rested lightly in one hand. He took a drag. His other hand – his left hand – was prosthetic. He used to be a metal worker, but his career ended in an accident. As he watched the light show in front of him, he thought about his past.

He went to college on government funds. Because he worked in a government company when the accident happened. He got compensation. He got a better job working for the government. From a pencil pusher in the Department of Defence, he was now the sole leader of what remained of humanity.

Ten thousand people.

On this metal hulk of a ship.

Earth was gone. The bright blue ball was engulfed in a sea of explosive yellow-ness, as the sun enlarged, turned red. Blew up.

He could see his reflection on the cold glass in front of him. He had brown hair, brown eyes. He was muscular and had big shoulders like a football player. His unshaven face was creased in wrinkles of worry and stress, not old age. He was only thirty two years old.

A woman entered the control deck. It was Elizabeth, his secretary. She had long black hair and green eyes under her sleek black bangs. She had an athletic and graceful body, and it annoyed her whenever she caught him smoking.

"Sir, there's a problem," she said.

Ross sighed. "Another one? What is it?"

"The scientists say they found something strange… I think you should have a look sir."

"What is it?"

"There's a metal… egg… in the core of the sun. Well not really metal, its black, and solid and it's making strange effects on… on… well, I don't know the exact details, but-"

Ross turned around. Let his eyes roam over her body. It was okay. He had made love to her many times and after the light show his male instincts had became much sharper, as if he was on a drugged high.

He sighed again. He hated problems.

"I'll deal with it," he said and went past her, but not before giving her ass a good squeeze.

She gasped. And smiled sultrily.

He had a bad feeling about this.

2

They lived in a giant ten kilometers wide spaceship. As Ross walked through the streets of New Earth City, he greeted many of the people he knew. Farmers. Scientists. Writers. Artists. Muscicions. The cream of the crop. The best of the best, here in this spaceship. Most of Earth chose to die. For what? Patriotism. Heroics. Useless to Ross.

The streets were metal. The cars ran on electricity. Everything was glass-like and delicate.

The Lab Building was the biggest one on New Earth. It was a tall skyscraper that reached the glass ceiling. Inside were the scientists. They lived there twenty four seven. With the help of coffee, all worked over time to invent a hyperspace warp drive so they could find a habitable planet and restart human civilization.

It was a slow process. Almost futile. Ross held little hope for it. He hated scientists. Could they not see that this was it, this was all that was left?

Ten thousand of us.

Once there had been billions. Three hundred billion humans lived on planet Earth. The destroyed planet. Some lived underwater in vast oceans. Some on the sky in tall skyscrapers miles wide, miles tall. Amazing how Earth could fit so many of us, thought Ross. He felt sad.

The walls inside were white. Computers and laptops buzzed in cubicles. Balding scientists drank coffee while hitting the keys on their keyboards and staring at the monitors with thick glasses.

The head scientist, Walters, showed him in to his office. Bigger than a cubicle. Smaller than a closet. New Earth was not very spacious.

"We have here a very interesting discovery…" murmured the scientist, firing up a black laptop on his desk. "Look." He turned the screen to let it face Ross.

The image showed a capsule – a black capsule – within a sea of orange and red.

"What is this?"

"I don't know," said the scientist. "But I want to find out."

"How?"

"With our prototype drives of course. We have a failed attempt that can suck any object through a vortex and bring it here. We could bring that here."

"Do it," commanded Ross. He stood up. "Don't call me back until you get the capsule."

Then he added, "Or if anything goes wrong."

Walters, a pencil thin man, smiled – almost smirked, and said, "If it can go wrong, it will go wrong. The undisputable law of the universe."

"Well, try not to let it go too wrong," said Ross, eager to be out.

Walters nodded, and when Ross left he turned his gaze to the monitor. "Okay, lets see…" He opened a table and activated the warp drive. A little machine attached to the hull of New Earth.

"Target Located," said a computerized voice from the laptop.

"Warp Drive Initiated." It said again.

"Time of Completion… Ten minutes."

Walters waited. Contacted Ross on a cell phone. "It's coming in ten minutes."

"So soon," said Ross, alarmed.

"Yes, you need to give clearance for this UFO."

"Done."

----

An hour later.

"Its cold," commented the doctor. "Temperature, negative one hundred Celsius. How is this possible?"

"How has it not been eradicated," asked Ross, staring at the hull on the table.

The scientist murmured indistinctly. There was a panel of buttons on the capsule. He pressed a red button.

The capsule cracked open in half, revealing a shriveled man, no more than twenty years old. He had jet black hair and a jagged lightning bolt scar running down one eye.

"Holy shit," swore Ross. "What the hell is this?"

The man was clothed in black almost medieval robes.

His green eyes opened. Leaping out of the capsule in a graceful jump, he started to strangle Ross around the neck with a sharp and deadly grip.

3

Ross choked. The two scientists beside him tried to hold the mysterious stranger back, to pry him away from Ross. But this man was unnaturally strong.

And his eyes were blank as if he was gazing at something else in a dream state. He blinked. And let Ross go.

"Sorry," he said.

"Who are you?" asked Ross, rubbing the red welt forming on his neck.

Harry's green eyes flashed. He pulled out his wand. "I froze myself in time. What's going on these days?"

"You what?"

"I used magic."

"Magic?"

"Muggles," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "My name's Harry Potter."

"Earth's gone," said Ross. "The sun as well."

Harry looked outside the window. "So it seems.

"Can you… show us magic?"

"I'll try," said Harry. He pointed his wand at the scientist next to him, "Avada kedavra."

A green light shot out, killing the scientist instantly.

"Holy… god… fuck…"

"You must all die!" Harry said, waving his wand around.

He left the room and wandered the Lab, killing all the scientists in his path.

Walking out the door, he looked around, taking the world in.

Harry smirked.

"This is the last of humanity. What disgusting creatures…"

He pointed his wand in the sky, "Megas Adavra Kedavra!" A sea of green light flooded New Earth.

Finally humanity was destroyed. He was the only one left.

"My mission in life is complete," Harry said, "I couldn't destroy humanity when wizards existed, but I knew that one day, the sun would blow up and they would be weak. It was simple divination."

He looked around at the dead bodies on the street.

"Now what?" he asked himself.

Pointing his wand to his temple, he sighed softly and said, "Avada Kedavra."


End file.
